


Beat Me Down Before You Build Me Back Up

by Fromageinterrupted



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Band break ups, F/M, First fic of 2019 for me, Guys in leather jackets and NO SHIRT, Nadia/Ryan also exist here, People mistaking falling in love for admiration, Pidjamas, Relationship break ups, Voltron and the MFEs, Welcome to my current obsession, band au, i love them all so much, jidge, slow burn?, yeah definitely a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fromageinterrupted/pseuds/Fromageinterrupted
Summary: Oh My Gosh it’s a Band AU!The MFEs are an up-and-coming band who cycle through drummers faster than Hogwarts cycles through DADA teachers. A chance gig puts ex-drummer, Pidge Gunderson, directly in James’ path. Is she the answer to their Prayers? Is he going to be able to keep his head while losing his heart? Why did her band break up anyway?





	1. Roundabout

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with James/Katie and I wanted to make sure I started 2019 out with a promise to myself to write more. I hope you enjoy this band AU, because every ship needs at least one. I assume you are here because you’re into Jidge as well. Or at least considering it. 
> 
> (If you are used to seeing me gush about Plance, don’t worry, I will always love them with my whole heart and more Plance fic is coming too.) 
> 
> Please though, give Jidge a chance.
> 
> Also, this fic is dedicated to Alwaysin sonder, Madelito, Classichatter, Dawnat, Nina, Hail, and all you other lovelies who have made this ship shine.

 

The noise had died down significantly in the bar. The last vestiges of the people slowly making their way to the exits, not wanting to go home, not wanting to remain where they were. The floor lights had not been raised, it was still relatively dark enough that the soft glow from the bar was an odd comfort to James as he made his way over and perched upon a stool. He was the only one at the counter. 

 

The bartender nowhere in sight.

 

A dim sound of glasses clinking below the bar caught his attention. He stood up, leaning over the bar to see if he would find the bartender in the vicinity of the noise. His leather jacket made a squeaking sound as it stretched across his sweaty skin. He really should have put his shirt back on after their set. But, he supposed, hot biker guy was a bit of his aesthetic, he suffered for his craft at times.

 

Down below the bar back, he spotted a mess of auburn colored hair and two small arms adjusting some of the kegs on tap. He cleared his throat, “Ahem.. excuse me, I would like to order when you have a chance.”

 

The mop of hair rose and James was met with two deep golden eyes, much like the amber in the bottom of a glass of bourbon.  _ A girl _ , he thought. 

 

_ A very short girl _ , once she rose to full height, a glass in one hand, a towel in the other. 

 

“What can I get you?” She dried the glass.

 

“Uhh..um” He had known a minute ago, probably some sparkling water, nothing with alcohol in it. He was wiped from the show and drinking would only increase his fatigue. Besides, he had learned early on that being inebriated on the bus always ended in embarrassment for him. 

 

“Bourbon?” 

 

He startled, had she been reading his thoughts?  “No, just some sparkling water, ice, and three limes please.” His go to for hydration.

 

“Really, three limes exactly?” her look was one of annoyance. Then she shrugged and made his drink.

 

She was easy on the eyes in a tank top and shorts, her movements practiced and fluid, a rhythm about everything she did. Bend, grab a cup with one hand, tap it on the counter, pull the water dispenser with the other hand, tap the ice scoop twice, drop the ice in the glass with a distinct sound, tap the scoop before sliding it back, pour the water. She stopped a brief moment in her dance to look at him over her shoulder.

 

“You want the limes twisted?”

 

“No, that’s okay, I’ll squeeze them myself.” 

 

She pulled out a lime and slammed it on a cutting board, rolling it around a few times. “The violence makes the juice run.”  James shuddered at this.

 

She picked up a knife, spinning it effortlessly in her hand before she cut three perfect sized pieces of lime. “I still don’t know why this matters, are you under the assumption that every bar cuts their limes the same size? It’s rather arbitrary and trusting of you.” She threw the limes in the glass and tapped it twice as she sat it in front of him.

 

“Bottoms up” She smirked, the glow from the bar back haloing around her head making her look like some ethereal being in a botticelli painting.. Something about the scene sparked a memory for James but it did not bloom into understanding.

 

“Thank you” He slid a $10 bill over to her. “For the water and the tip.” For a moment he regretted that the bill was damp from being in his pocket. But he owed her, for the water, if not for the banter. 

 

“No charge” She slid the bill back. “You’re with the band tonight, right?” 

 

James swallowed the gulp, “Yeah, are drinks comped? I don’t remember that in the contract.” He slid the $10 forward again.

 

She ignored his insistence and his money. “Y'all were good. Not great, but good. The way you guys play, you really shouldn’t be using a drum machine. I noticed your set up was weak and the program you were running did not account for human variables. The drums were too ‘perfect’. It left an empty spot in the music as a whole“ 

 

James sighed. The lack of a drummer had been an ongoing struggle since their last one quit six weeks ago. Six weeks that they had scheduled gigs every weekend. Six weeks with the worst free drum program in existance.

 

“Tell me about it. You know how hard it is to find a good drummer on short notice, especially when your band has become known for cycling through drummers.” He took a swig of his water.

 

“Don’t I know it.” She finished straightening the bar back, making little rhythms with everything she moved. She turned sideways and hit one rhythm that finally sparked the full memory for James.

 

Three years ago, his college buddies and he had scored backstage passes to “ Dairugger 15’s” concert. They were a brilliant band, made up of child prodigies and gifted musicians. Their lyrics were tight, their pieces musically complex and inviting at the same time. To James, they were, hands down, one of the best prog-rock bands to ever exist.

 

He remembers her now, the lights haloing around her head, her face deep in concentration as she beat out the complex rhythms that drove their music. 

 

“You’re Pidge Gunderson!” The shock was enough to send him to standing, his finger pointing at her. 

 

She leveled her gaze at him. “Was.” She answered slowly. “I was Pidge Gunderson.”

 

Her words barely registered in James’ mind. Thoughts were rushing around a mile a minute. He needed a drummer, Pidge was the best drummer he knew of, they were alone in this bar. It must be fate. “Oh my word! You can drum! You’re Pidge! And you drum!” He was losing his mind.

 

“Again, I don’t go by Pidge.Call me Katie. And, you’re not wrong, I can drum, and I’m a darn good drummer too.”

 

James shook his head, there was so much he needed to ask. Why’d her band break up?  where had she been? He realized it’s obvious she’s been working as a bartender, but still, why? He collected himself. Better to look in control when he made his proposition.

 

“Katie,” He tested the name. 

 

“Yeah….?” She raised an eyebrow

 

“We need a drummer.”

 

“No”

 

“Wait! Hear me out.” Panic rose in his voice.

 

“NO.”

 

“Why?”He wasn’t going to lose this chance. 

 

Her shoulders slumped a look of defeat crossing her features. “I’ve been there, done that. Didn’t work out. So, no.” She turned around, as if to dismiss him, already cleaning up the mess from cutting the limes. He was having trouble thinking of a way to convince her. 

 

“Can I ask?-” He hardly knew which question he was going to ask next, but he watched her shoulders square up as if preparing for a battle, before she turned back around and leaned against the bar back. 

“Go ahead, I won’t promise I’ll answer you, but, like my dad always says, ‘how are you going to know if you don’t try?’.” She crossed her arms, waiting.

 

James looked at her intently. From what he could tell, she wasn’t comfortable with this situation, and, although she said he could ask whatever he wanted, he had been raised a gentleman and would never pressure a woman. He was an Eagle Scout after all. A Jeep driving,, guitar playing, straight A student, Eagle Scout. The band kept his real identity a guarded secret. 

 

“---We’re closing soon.” She tapped her foot in impatience.

 

James cleared his throat again, “Could I, I mean.. Would you..be interested in coming to one of our practices? As a spectator of course! I respect your ‘No”. “ he pressed on, something deep within not wanting her to reject him again, “-you’re an amazing musician, and I’d.. we-” he thought of his band waiting in the bus “-could really use some constructive criticism. We’re gaining ground and would like to be the best band we can be.”  He sat back on his stool, he hadn’t realized he’d stood up during his speech.

 

Pidge, -no, Katie, looked intrigued. Perhaps she liked being asked for her advice. She moved to the spot directly in front of James, her eyes roving over him. He sat still, hoping her assessment of him ended well.

 

Finally she spoke, “Yeah. Okay.” she pulled out a bent up business card from her pocket handing it to him. “Here are my digits. Hit me up tomorrow when you wake up.” 

 

He held the card with both hands, like a prize unexpectedly won. “Okay, Katie!” He pushed the $10 back over the counter and got up, swiftly heading to the exit before she changed her mind -about the money and the visiting one of their practices-. “Text you tomorrow!”

  
  


“Cool.” 

 

That’s all he got out of her before he left the bar, the cold air hitting him through the open front of his jacket. His band mates had already loaded the bus and pulled it up to the curb. Nadia hung out the passenger window. “What took you so long!? Hitting up the hottie at the bar? “

 

James climbed into the back of the bus, ignoring Nadia’s question. She didn’t relent. “Did you get her number? Probably not, you’re going home with us tonight.” She laughed, loud and boisterous. 

 

James considered for a brief moment, keeping the news of Pidge (katie) Gunderson coming to their practice a secret, but shutting Nadia up was more fun.

 

“Joke’s on you. That ‘hottie at the bar’ was none other than Pidge Gunderson from Dairugger 15. AND she’s going to come to our next practice.’”

 

He sat back into the couch cushions on their bus, crossing his arms as a smug look settled on his face. 

 

Nadia unbuckled her seat belt and ran back to stand over him. “No Freaking WAY!” Excitement was vibrating through her. “No FREAKINGwaaaayy!! Ry! Ina! Freaking Pidge Gunderson!” 

 

Ryan smiled into the rearview mirror. Ina looked up from her phone, a shrug all the acknowledgement they were getting from her tonight.

 

He saw the look in Nadia’s eye before she even said anything “Maybe she can be our drummer!?”

 

James held up his hand to stop her, “Unfortunately, no. She made that clear already. To be fair, I did beg her immediately upon learning who she was. But, like I said, she’s going to come to our practices and offer constructive criticism.”

 

So many emotions moved over Nadia’s face before she seemed to settle on happy. “Well, this is awesome anyway. And, maybe she can introduce me to Keith.” She winked at James. 

 

From the front seat came a “Hey! I heard that!”

 

Nadia rolled her eyes and went back up to sit by her boyfriend. 

 

James smiled, his heart soaring because it felt like their luck had turned, and in a completely awesome way. The memory of Katie’s face haloed by the bar lights swept across his mind again. He was going to enjoy getting to know her.  

  
  
  
  



	2. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's introduction time everyone.

    James was an early riser. A combination of being raised by an Army sergeant and attending flight school made sure of this. No matter how much their band was taking off now, he and the group were pilots first. They had to stay in peak physical condition and the early morning workout routines were part of it.

 

    This morning, however, he was up for a different reason. He opened his eyes moments before the alarm, leaning over immediately to check his phone. There weren’t any messages from Katie yet. His heart fell a little. Sure she had instructed him to text her in the morning, but he couldn't wait and sent her a text less than half an hour after he left the bar the night before.

 

**[2:28 AM] Do you want to come over tomorrow? (well, today?) we are practicing in the afternoon. Let me know.**

 

Nothing, there wasn't even a read notification.

 

He stretched, hearing his friends move around in their rooms, their morning routines already off to a start. Sit-ups first today. He left the phone on the nightstand, forgotten about for the time being.

 

A couple of hours later, he was in the kitchen making smoothies to go along with their large breakfast. The four of them lived well together, moving around each other like the gears of a clock. Today was James' day to make breakfast and everyone loved his smoothies.

 

"Any plans today guys?" James asked as he joined the group already seated around the breakfast table.

 

Nadia took a huge swig of her smoothie. Not really a morning person personality wise, she glared at him, then closed her eyes and leaned on Ryan. 

 

"We're going to head down to the school, get some hours in, then be back in time to practice." 

Ryan patted Nadia on the top of her head before shoveling a forkful of eggs into his mouth.  James enjoyed the little ways his friends showed affection toward each other. It was especially endearing the way Ryan doted on grumpy-morning Nadia. “ Have you messaged Katie yet by the way?” He asked between mouthfuls. 

 

James hopped up from his seat, rattling the dishes on the tables when his legs bumped it on the way up.

 

"I forgot to check! she hadn't messaged at 5:30 this morning and I haven't checked the phone since the workout and breakfast!" he ran straight for his room.

 

Rounding the corner of the doorway, he quickly scanned his room. The phone was laying right where he left it, still plugged in. He rushed forward to hit the screen lock. 

 

There, like a beacon of hope, was her simple reply:

 

**_[7:31AM] Sure._ **

  
  


He immediately texted back, his heart rate spiking. It was unusual for him to get this worked up over anything or anyone, but, then again, it wasn’t every day that someone from one of the best bands he’d ever heard was willing to come to his own house to give advice.

 

**[8:04AM] What time can you come?**

**Do you want us to pick you up?**

**Is there anything you need?**

 

He only had to wait a few seconds before her replay came over.

 

**_[8:05AM] Are you a morning person?_ **

**_You seem like a morning person._ **

**_I don't know if I can handle that. ;-P_ **

 

**_[8:06AM]I can come around 3._ **

**_I have some things to take care of first._ **

**_Driving myself. What's your address?_ **

 

James' hands shook with excitement as he typed his reply.

 

**[I am a morning person for reasons.**

**You will have to like it...please.**

**3 is great! Looking forward to your input.]**

 

Truth be told, he was just as excited to see her again as to receive her input. His brief interactions with her last night had left their impression on him.

 

He returned to the table to finish his breakfast and let the rest of the band know.

 

Nadia perked up at his news, shoving herself off Ryan to start giving everyone commands.

 

"Guys, let's go then so we'll be back in time." She clapped her hands. "I can't believe THE Pidge Gunderson is coming to our house to hear our band play."

 

"Katie" James interrupted.” Remember to call her Katie.”

 

Within 20 minutes, they had all showered and were out the door. Everyone was on the same page this morning. Get it done so they could be home in time.

 

They ran through training quickly, though the day was clear and the perfect weather to roll full-throttle on the test engines. James loved everything about flying the experimental aircraft, it was only the anticipation of Katie coming over that drew him and the crew away from their first love.  They were back in time to warm up before 3pm rolled around. 

 

Once home, Ina immediately pulled out one of her older synths and began to set up. Everyone followed her lead, grabbed their favorite instruments, and started into warm-ups full force.

 

Everyone was sounding tight, they were vibing really well. Except for James’ obvious distraction. Every few minutes he would stop playing guitar and stare at his phone. It wasn’t even 3 yet. He was pretty good with time and had an inherent ability to feel its passage, but the hour leading up to 3 seemed to be the longest hour of his life.

 

Ina interjected "Looking at your phone will not alter the passage of time. Please stop."

 

James rolled his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket. Leave it to Ina to call him out. She could be surprisingly observant to what was going on around her, though her ability to discern when it was appropriate to share her observations needed some work.

 

It was almost 3 and there wasn't a peep from Katie. He pondered if he should text her something, pulling out his phone again (prepared to ignore another interjection from Ina),  when their doorbell went off. 

 

Nadia dropped her guitar into its stand, James deftly slid his to his back. They eyed each other for a split second, each challenging the other with their eyes. Suddenly it turned into a mad race between him and Nadia to get the door. 

 

Nadia pushed him out of the way, grabbing the lead quickly.  

“Hey! Not Fair! I have a guitar on my back!” James yelled trying to slow her down.

 

"I heard the doorbell first! She's going to be my friend!"  She stuck her tongue out at him. 

 

James had longer legs and was an exceptional runner, he took full advantage and sprinted as fast as he could, ignoring the guitar bouncing wildly on his back.  He hit the door first. swinging it open wildly and throwing his arm on the door jam as if he'd sauntered over. He ignored Nadia hanging off him, crying about the unfairness of it all.

 

"Hey, You found it." He flipped up the front of his hair, trying to look cool. James did not feel so cool at the moment. Hopefully she ignored the sweat dripping off his face and the heavy breathing.

 

Katie was half smiling, a little laugh escaping her lips. The sound was soft and pleasing, something he would like to hear more of. He looked her over appreciatively.  Today, instead of the hard-nosed bartender from last night, she looked a lot younger in a casual dress with what appeared to be a very loaded backpack hanging off one arm.  

 

"Easy to find, This place isn't too far from where I do some spec work." She hiked the back pack up her arm as it began slipping.   

 

James kept standing, blocking the entrance.

 

Nadia stood peeking under his arm, grinning wildly.

 

Katie cleared her throat.  "You gonna invite me in?"   
  


 

"What? Oh yeah, sorry. " James shook his head a little before moving to the side to let her in, apparently he had been spacing out while noticing the differences in ‘today’s’ Katie.  

 

“I’m Nadia” 

 

Nadia let go of James and stuck her hand out, grabbing Katie’s hand and pumping it up and down wildly. "I can't believe you're here. This is so awesome. Let me show you around." 

 

James continued to watch as Nadia  grabbed Katie's arm and drug her into their "formal living room"  where they practiced. "Here, put this on the couch and I'll introduce you."  She grabbed for Katie’s bag, pulling it off her arm and tossing it on the couch. 

 

Nadia could be a force to recon with when she got going and James hadn’t seen her this excited since they became the test pilot team for the experimental high-speed aircraft currently being built over at the Garrison. 

 

“Hey! Be careful!” Katie yelled as Nadia chucked the heavy backpack onto the couch. She reached forward in a desperate attempt to soften the backpack’s landing. She missed and the bag bounced with its weight landing solidly on the middle cushion. It seemed to have survived. 

 

“I’m Sorry!!” 

 

Nadia’s voice was tinged with actual remorse.

 

“Note to self, do not touch Pid-- I mean Katie’s backpack!” Nadia made a little check in the air.

 

The introductions continued. Nadia gestured toward Ryan, who was finishing adjusting his mic  "This is Ryan Kinkade, he's lead vocals and bass. And my boyfriend, unless Keith is available..." She winked. 

 

"Hey!” Ryan exclaimed, “ twice in a 24 hour period. Girl, you're asking for it." There was no bite to his bark.

 

Ryan reached his hand out,  "Nice to meet ya. " Katie accepted his handshake. Her hands were swallowed up by Ryan’s. 

 

"Woah! your hands are TINY!"   Katie didn't seem bothered, she smirked and said "remember, it's not the size, it's how you use them" . She turned toward James and offered a wink. Instantly he felt a flush crawl up his neck, something rather rare for him. She was so smooth, that must be why it caught him off guard. 

 

Nadia interrupted, dragging Katie over to Ina and her set-up.  "This is Ina, She's a wiz at all things keyboard and synth. Don’t tell her your secrets though. It’s not her fault, but she will not keep them. Say hi Ina," Ina waved at Katie, a smile on her face.

 

Instead of the expected ‘hi’ back, Katie began making a screechy high-pitched sound. "Holy crap! is that a Moog modular synth? This is amazing. What year? Oh!" Katie rushed over to check out the synth. Within seconds she and Ina were in a deep discussion about modular synth history and the progression to the modern ones. "How'd you get your hands on this? It explains the sound though. OH if only you had this and a good drummer." Katie looked dejected for a moment.

 

As much as James was enjoying that someone was engaging whole-heartedly with Ina, he took the time to butt in. "that's why you're here, right? To help us solve the drummer issue? "

 

Pidge smiled, "Yeah, at least that. So, are you guys ready to show me what you've got?" She ran her hand along the top of the Moog, a longing look in her eyes. “Can’t wait to hear what you do with this Ina.”

 

They ushered her to the couch as they set up. Once back in his spot, James leaned over to the others and suggested, "Why don't we open with Sunspots?" 

 

They all agreed and set the song up. It was one of their more intense songs, fast paced, more prose than poetry in the lyrics. Ina had some notable moments to shine, the keyboard and synth were used heavy throughout. It was, however, one of their songs where their poor drum machine program was extremely noticeable, causing the song to lack the right pulsing feeling that pushes one from simply nodding their head in enjoyment to being unable to resist getting up and dancing.. It could be so much better.

 

They finished the song, everyone breathing a little harder from the effort.  James wiped the sweat out of his eyes 'SO, what did you think?" 

 

Katie barely nodded.an acknowledgement, looking  to the side a moment before leveling her gaze on him in particular, "It was good. keep going."  She wiggled back into the couch settling in. 

 

They started to play through a couple of different sets, some covers some original songs. The whole time Katie watched. She didn't do much else. They did have to interrupt their practice several times for James to answer the phone. It was times like these that he found it difficult to manage the band and a day time job all at once.

 

After the 5th interruption, Katie asked "Do you have a manager? Or something like that?"  They all answered in unison. "No, not really."

 

She  grabbed her phone, "Give me a second." 

 

She texted someone, waited a moment until there was a reply, said "good.' then put her phone back down.

 

” I hope you guys don't mind, I invited someone over. She could probably help. On the management side of things I mean.”

 

"Could this day get any better?!" Nadia yelled. 

 

Katie smiled them, crossing her arms. “I think I’ve heard enough for today. Why don’t you all take a break? Also, do you all have any coffee? I’ve been up too long the last few days.”

 

James looked at his band mates, Nadia shook her head no, Ryan shrugged, he wouldn’t know anyway, the dude was a tea purist. “We ran out yesterday. I remember. James, you and Nadia had a fight about who would go buy some. Neither of you won.” 

 

James ran his hand over his face. Once again, they could all count on Ina to set everyone straight.

 

Nadia moved to stand next to James, side-eyeing him before announcing, “James, there’s the shop around the corner, why don’t you and Pi-Katie walk over and grab some.” She turned to the others. “What do y’all want? James is taking orders.” 

 

“I am?” He hoped Nadia caught his little glare, he turned to Katie, “Are you okay with this? It’s not far.”

 

She shrugged, “Sure. Maybe the walk will do me some good. I don’t see the sunshine much.” She reached her hand out, James ran forward to grab it and pull her up from the couch. Her hands  _ were _ tiny, his hand completely engulfed hers. “Wow, Ryan was right, your hands are small.”

 

Once she was standing, she pulled her hand from his. “I can still handle a stick better than anyone.” 

 

A ‘woohoo’ came from Nadia. Katie laughed. “Alright Ace, Take me to the coffee.”  She headed for the door. 

  
_ ‘Ace, huh?’ _ James thought to himself. He grabbed his jacket on the way out, passing Katie so he could show her the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the hardest time finishing this one chapter. Like, introductions are boooooring and I kept going off on musical instrument tangents. If you want info, ask me. Also, if you want to blow your mind, check out Moog synths. The things people can do with wires and an electric box are astounding. Also also, in the real world, someone like Ina, with the kit she has, could synth drums pretty well. An actual drummer is usually better, especially because I figure they are an ALT rock band. You like Cake? Franz Ferdinand?, Modest Mouse? That's the kind of stuff they play.


End file.
